A Caged Bird
by AiBeiKe
Summary: First Fic She ran away from home and ends up in Volterra. She was "spirited away" by Heidi. Spared from death because of her yet to be awakened abilities. She stays with the Voltori and begins to like it there and what does Felix have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: **Okay, this is my first fanfiction as well as my first post so I would greatly appreciate it if you would point out any thing I did wrong. I have two stories in mind that I'm hoping to write and the two stories tie together. This is the prequel to my other story. This chapter is pretty short but as the story continues, the chapter will get longer and the plot will get more interesting. I hope everyone likes this story! and please review! XD**

**BTW, this is set 200 years before Twilight so the main character is not Bella as she is not born yet. Sigh. I know I have just lost a lot of readers. TT__________TT  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, it would not be a best seller.  
**

Chapter 1

I looked around as I walked down the hall following the rest of the group. I remember running away from home one day after my father kept bugging me about going on a date with one of the many suitors that he approved of.

My father has always wanted a life where he would not need to work. When my mother gave birth to me, he saw the perfect chance to get what he wanted. He quickly made plans for me to marry into a rich household. However, my mother was defensive and would not let him marry me off to an unknown stranger. My mother was a strong and beautiful woman and she always got what she wanted so it was no wonder my father complied with her wish. I loved my mother but when I was 15 years of age, she died of an illness. After her death, my father once again made clear that his wish was for me to marry into a rich household so that he can have an easy life. For the last 2 years, I have hid from the men my father brought to see me until I was sick of it all.

I took a few things to remind me of my mother and left. I traveled for weeks, hopping from one town to another and not once have I regretted my decision. However, as I walked down that hallway, I was beginning to regret it. The reason I was in this hallway to begin with was when I arrived in the busy streets of the city Volterra. It was night time but there were many festivities. I asked a person that had passed by what the special event was and it appeared to be one of the 3 Volturi that rule this city, Aro's birthday.

I wondered around the city when I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. When I turned to see who it was, I was astonished. There stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long wavy mahogany hair and strange violet eyes. Her face was pale but when she smiled, it seems like her whole face lit up.

"Hello, my name is Heidi. I am a loyal servant of the great Volturi." she said while smiling. It took me a minute before I was able to find my voice.

"It…it's nice to meet you. May I ask what business you may have with me?" I asked.

She laughed and it sounded like a light melody.

"Today, it is my master Aro's birthday and he has arranged a secret party at the castle for those that have been randomly and secretly selected. You, Miss, are very lucky to have been selected. Now, if you would just follow me, I will lead you to the castle." she explained. She then turned and started to walk so gracefully that I thought she might be floating.

I felt that something was strange and my instincts told me to stay away but before I knew it, my body was following the woman. She led me to the center of the city where a magnificent if not a bit ominous castle stood. She walked through the open gates while the guards greeted her. I was so entranced by the fact that it seems like she was gliding instead of walking that I did not notice my surroundings until I was standing in a crowd of 40 or so people in a grand hall.

"I will once again congratulate you all for being selected. Now please follow me to the party." she said to all of us and it seemed that she was forcing back a smile. Again, I felt that something was not right and again, my body began moving by itself as if I was being pulled by an invisible force.

That was how I ended up walking down the hall. It was not a great experience but it sure was a strange one. The group follow Heidi to a huge wooden door. She then turned and faced is.

"Master Aro is right behind this door."

As soon as she said those words, everyone began chatting excitedly but I was scared. Really scared. When she turned to push open the door, my heart beat began beating 100miles per hour.

When the doors fully opened, I saw it was not just one person behind the doors but a whole handful. All of them were pale but astonishingly beautiful. One thing stood out the most- their eyes were all red. Seeing this, I almost ran away. I wanted to run but something was keeping me here.

"Welcome! Welcome to my castle!" exclaimed the man standing the closest to us.

He wore a long black robe and has long black hair as dark as the night. He looked like the many that stand behind him but also looked different. His skin was translucent white and seemingly been made out of paper. His eyes were red- like the other people in the room but his eyes were clouded, milky. Beside him stood two others who looked very much like himself. One had snow-white hair while the other had black flowing hair.

"I think maybe they would like to come in Aro." said the one with the white hair to the man, smiling.

"Yes, I think you maybe right Caius." Aro then turned to us and said, "Come in, come in! You are our special guests tonight."

Heidi walked in, followed by the others. I desperately wanted to run but I was yet again being pulled by an invisible string. As soon as I entered the room, I immediately felt something was wrong. The people behind the 3 men were staring at us like we were some kind of food. As I looked around the room, I find it resemble a dining room with a huge long wooden table surrounded by chairs in the center of the room. The door closed behind us and I turned around to find Heidi smiling. Her face did not light up when she smiled but instead showed a dark, menacing face that made me shiver with fright.

"Happy birthday Aro." she said, "I hope you like your present."

I suddenly heard a ripping sound followed by more than one scream that quickly stopped. When I turned to see what happened, my knees gave away and I fell to the cold marble floor. The strange red eyed people…….no……vampires….. were biting the people around me while they tried to twist away with no avail. One by one, the bodies fell motionless. Before long, everyone but me laid on the ground, lifeless and drained of colour. I was horrified. I wanted to run but this time, my body did not move.

"This one is yours Aro." said the other m- vampire with long black hair.

"Why thank you Marcus." smiled Aro, showing his teeth stained red with blood.

I froze when Aro began walking towards me. Fearing my life would come to an end, I finally regret running away from home. I regret not listening to my father. I regret not spending time with any of the suitors to see if there were any I liked. I regret not having regretted sooner. I braced myself for the end.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to the man that talked.

"What is it Eleazar?" asked Aro curiously.

"I feel that this human has a hidden power. Though I can not tell what this power is, if she is able to control that power, it will become a great asset to us." said Eleazar.

"P...p…power?" I managed to spit out. I was sure I had no such thing.

"Really? I'm starting to become curious as to what her power might be." said Aro, ignoring me. If I had the strength and if I weren't so afraid, I would have been mad. Aro then turned back to me and I was stiff again. He held out his hand and smiled.

"What is your name dear?" he asked.

I felt that the longer I play along, the longer I can live. I held out my shaking hand and shook Aro's hand.

"M…my name is Livia. Livia Camilla." I said.

**Yeah. As I said, it was short but it covers what I wanted to say and happen. I'm open to any suggestions so please review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one. I wrote this in Felix's point of view because I can't imagine Aro tell his plan to Livia and because I found it fun to see things in Felix's point of view. Tell me if you liked it and if I should do his point of view sometimes. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Livia Camilla and the plot. :P**

Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"Really? I'm starting to become curious as to what her power might be." said Aro, ignoring me. If I had the strength and if I weren't so afraid, I would have been mad. Aro then turned back to me and I was stiff again. He held out his hand and smiled._

_"What is your name dear?" he asked._

_I felt that the longer I play along, the longer I can live. I held out my shaking hand and shook Aro's hand._

_"M…my name is Livia. Livia Camilla." I said._

**Felix's POV**

I watched as the girl named Livia was escorted to the guest room by Chelsea. As soon as they were gone, everyone, including myself, started to complain to Aro.

"Why the hell are you keeping her here Aro?" I said.

"She SAW us Aro! Any human that knows about us is to be executed!" shouted Caius.

Seriously, all Caius ever talks about is killing and more killing. Sick, sick person. That shows why I have never gotten along with him.

"Do you like my present that much you want to keep it?" joked Heidi.

"Aro….." the siblings, Alec and Jane said in unison.

"We want an explanation." said Demetri calmly.

I have never seen Demetri ever get angry. I would kill if that's what it takes for Demetri to even look disturbed.

"Now, now, settle down everyone. I have a good reason for doing this." said Aro raising his hand to get our attention.

"You're just curious about her power." I blurted out.

Aro let out a little laugh, "Yes. I most certainly am curious but that is not the only reason I want to keep her. I took a look into her mind when she shook my hand and found that she does not consider anyone her kin other than the ones that have passed away. She is the perfect candidate to become a member of the Volturi guard."

"But I'm sure that's not all you find interesting about her." said Marcus.

"You see right through me, my brother. When I looked into her mind, I also found that she knew or partly knew what is happening or going to happen to her. Heidi, your power is the ability to control humans and make them feel whatever you want. Today, you made that group of humans feel excited. However, the girl, Livia was not under that thought. She was not excited. She was scared and wanted to run. But for some reason, she stayed because you had control over her body." explained Aro.

"But I was controlling both her thoughts and body! There is no way I would make a mistake!" shouted Heidi in denial.

I swear she is the most self centered creature I have ever met.

"Maybe that girl has some sort of shield." I suggested.

"No, if it was a shield, I would have felt that. However, her power is like none we have seen so far." said Eleazar.

"And that means she will become quite an asset to us." smiled Aro.

"But will she agree to helping us?" questioned Demetri.

"If she does not, I will kill her." said Caius as a smile appeared on his lips. Creepy.

"No, no. We will not threaten her. As I mentioned before, she does not have any one she things of as a family in this world. If we become her family, I am positive she will join us." said Aro.

"How will we do that?" I asked.

"Well, that depends on how every one of you treats her and if she likes you. If she likes everyone or if she likes a particular one of us, she will most likely agree." answer Aro.

"I have to be nice to her?!!" cried Jane.

That will be a sight to see. Jane is only nice to her brother and Aro.

"Oh Jane, what do you mean by that?" frowned Aro, "I can tell that you two will get along fine. The two of you are actually quite similar."

I heard Jane groan. She did not even try to hide her displease.

"Felix."

I turned my attention to Aro when I heard my name.

"I suspect you have no problem with this? For you are the most loveable person in the whole guard." smiled Aro.

Heidi couldn't hold it in and she burst out laughing. Her voice echoing through the castle.

I quickly shot her a look but that just made her laugh harder. Great!

"L…loveable?" she questioned when she was able to take a breath.

Yeah, we never see eye to eye and never got along but I at least deserved better. I was pretty loveable. When Heidi couldn't stop laughing, the vampires that gathered dispersed.

"I'm counting on you, oh so loveable one." Jane snickered as she passed me.

As much as I was happy by that comment, I felt that I would be teased for a very long time and for us vampires, time is what we have plenty of.

"You can stop laughing now." I said to Heidi as she was still laughing. God, was it that funny to her?

"It's just that you and loveable just don't match." She turned to me and fought back the laughter.

I noticed her eyes were still violet and I pointed it out. As soon as she registered what I meant, she quickly took the coloured glass out revealing eyes as red as mine.

"Whoops, I guess I'm too used to them that I forgot."

We vampires stick out too much if we have red eyes so we invented coloured glass to cover it. However, the glass hurts our eyes and get in the way of our sight but since Heidi interact with humans the most, she isn't as bothered by it as us. The glass always makes me feel like my eyes are being carved out and it is not a pleasant experience, so one of my life resolutions (I always can't help laughing at this) is to make the glass soft and flexible to not hurt my poor eyes.

"Well, I'd better go tell Chelsea the details." I said.

"Would you interrogate that kid as to why she was able to resist my powers for me?" she smiled, acting all innocent but I wasn't fooled. She wanted me to make the girl hate me and by hating me, disobeying Aro's commands.

"Never. If you wanna know, do it yourself." I snapped back. When I left the room, I heard her mutter the word "selfish" and I almost laughed. That is the last thing I wanted to hear from the most self absorbed creature to ever walk this earth.

I walked at a humans pace as I was in no rush to reach the guest room where Chelsea is still at, accompanying the human no less. Chelsea was always too nice to anyone Aro has taken a liking to. I don't know her story nor do I want to know but it seems like the Volturi saved her and ever since, she has been loyal to them. She is by far the most loyal of all the Volturi guards. She must be because if she was not, she could use her power of hers to make every vampire submit to her.

As I neared the guest room, I could feel the warm blood and the beating heart. I can control my thirst but it still made me uneasy. When I got closer, I also heard she was breathing evenly. Was she not afraid? She is in a castle inhabited by vampires that can take her life with no effort. Then I heard a low mumbling, sleep talk. She was asleep, that made sense.

When I entered the room, Chelsea turned her head towards me from where she sat, at the edge of the bed.

"I heard it all. I will do my best to make sure she likes it here." said Chelsea. Super hearing helps when we don't want to explain something all over again. "I'm going to go discuss something with Aro. Watch her."

She stood up and headed for the door. Then she stopped and turned to me.

"Don't hurt her." she warned me and walked away in our inhuman speed.

Sheesh, she's like an over-protective mother even though she was the same age as me when she was turned into a vampire. I heard the human girl mumble something again.

"…pizza..."

Was she having a dream about pizza? Weird. I have forgotten what it was like to dream but it was certainly funny watching her talk in her sleep. Her expression changes constantly, it's like watching a movie, very entertaining. Humans sure are strange.

When I looked closely at her, even though it was dark, I could see everything clearly. Wow that sounded perverted. She has long straight brown hair that I noticed needs to be washed and her eyes, from what I remembered, were as blue as the sky. Her skin looked slightly tanned and her cheeks were pink from the blood pumping through her body. I guess she looked prettier than a normal human girl but quiet a ways off from looking like a vampire though she would not stand out in a group of them.

The more I looked at her, the more she reminds me of an unrequited love I had when I was human. That was over 50 years ago and she must be an old lady by now. However, this girl does resemble her in more ways than one.

**Please review! I don't know if I did a good job or not if you don't review. XD Tell me if I made any mistakes or if the characters seem out of place because these characters come to me like that. Should I sometimes do Felix's POV or should I always write in Livia's or if I should sometimes try another character's? I need lots of support! LOL XD Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was super busy with tests and stuff since it's almost the end of the school year and I'm graduating middle school soon and because of high school application thingys and YADAYADAYADA...stuff...LOL so yeah.....**

**This chapter is SHORT!!!!!!! I was bored just now so I wrote this. This is what happened to Livia during the vampire meeting. I'm currently working on the 4th chapter and I promise that one will be WAY better than this cuz thats when she meets everyone! XD *spoiler* *spoiler* Again, sorry for the shortness.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration comes and the more I wanna write. XP  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would have a job.**

Chapter 3

_Previously_

_"Really? I'm starting to become curious as to what her power might be." said Aro, ignoring me. If I had the strength and if I weren't so afraid, I would have been mad. Aro then turned back to me and I was stiff again. He held out his hand and smiled._

_"What is your name dear?" he asked._

_I felt that the longer I play along, the longer I can live. I held out my shaking hand and shook Aro's hand._

_"M…my name is Livia. Livia Camilla." I said._

**Livia's POV**

"Chelsea," Aro said, dropping my hand, "take her to the guest room."

A girl that looked like a princess approached me. She had blond hair that curls as it rests on top of her perfect shoulders. Her eyes were red. She was no different from Aro who was going to kill me. She was dangerous. One look will tell. When she was at about arm's length away, I was shaking. Then, she smiled. I was surprised, very surprised. Even though she has those menacing red eyes, I felt warm and safe when she smiled, like the red eyes and what I had just witnessed doesn't matter.

"Come on." she said.

I tried to stand up but my legs were still weak and I stumbling. Chelsea caught me by my arm and I shivered. I hadn't felt it before because I was too frightened but Aro and Chelsea's skin felt cold and hard, like a rock. Was this something all vampires have? I started wondering what would happen if a vampire was hit with a spear or an arrow. Would it make a hole or will it barely scratch them because of their hard skin? And do they even have blood? They drink human blood so can they also drink animal blood and their own blood (if they had any)?

As I worked my brain for questions without answers, I was being lead, or carried as my legs were still weak, back down that hall. It was quiet. Too quiet that it was getting on my nerves. So I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"Do all vampires have cold and stone-like skin?"

She stared at me and smiled, "Yes. It's because when we become a vampire, we become dead so our skin becomes cold. Us vampires have thicker skin than humans so it feels like a rock instead of skin."

"Is that so…" I replied. I felt my energy coming back so I walked on my own.

"Are you scared of us?" Her question surprised me.

"Yes." I answered without thinking and regretted it. Her face wore the expression of sadness. "B…But I'm not scared of you. Maybe it's just that I find the red eyes a little disturbing because it's not normal….or something….. You actually make me feel warm and safe." I quickly added and smiled to myself at how much my words were true.

She smiled back. We reached a wooden door with a red rim and Chelsea stopped. She gestured me inside.

"This will be your room." she said as she opened the door for me.

My eyes bulged when the door was wide enough for me to see the entire room. It was like a room right out of a fairy tale or one out of a dream. Unbelievable is just touching the surface of how _unbelievable_ this room is. The brown ceiling had a decagonal shape that rises to a point in the center of the ceiling. The walls were a light beige and the wall length windows over looking the courtyard have deep purple curtains. White leather sofas line one end of the room while the other end had a small fireplace separated from the room by iron gates.

"Having hundreds of years of knowledge thanks to our never ending time, we are more advanced than the rest of the world." Chelsea said when she saw my reaction.

I then realized a white door on one end of the room.

"This is the living room and that door leads to your bedroom." she said gesturing me towards it.

Excited to see if the bedroom were as amazing as the living room, I skipped towards it (I am sure that I had a childish grin on my face) and burst open the door. And sure enough, it was just as amazing. A queen sized bed took up most of the space in the room. Elegant carvings were made on the mahogany wood. A huge window covered the length of the opposite wall facing east. Two cushioned chairs stand before it.

Glad to see the bed, I quickly jumped on it with a thump. I was exhausted and remembered that I had not slept since the last town I visited two days ago. Sleep quickly swept over me and my eyelids were soon too heavy to be kept open.

"Sleep Livia and I hope that you will find happiness here." whispered Chelsea as I dozed off.

**Again, I am sooo sorry that this is sooo short (853 words only!). And forgive me for the descriptions on the rooms cuz I am really bad at description. I tried my best to make the rooms seem like a room from 200 years ago so it was kinda hard and I made a little excuse to try to pull it off. Hope it worked. I promise the next chapter will be WAY better. But for now, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SCHOOLS OUT! SCHOOLS OUT! FOR SUMMER! YAYYYY! School's finally out and I finally have time to write my story. It's been 43 days since I last updated. Not that I was counting or anything..... Yeah I wasn't counting. N E ways, I hope you enjoy this story so far and this chapter is longer than the last so hope you're happy cuz I am. XD**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't pick a name so close to mine for the name of the main character.  
**

Chapter 4

_Previously_

_Glad to see the bed, I quickly jumped on it with a thump. I was exhausted and remembered that I had not slept since the last town I visited two days ago. Sleep quickly swept over me and my eyelids were soon too heavy to be kept open._

"_Sleep Livia and I hope that you will find happiness here." whispered Chelsea as I dozed off._

**Livia's POV**

Sunlight poured into the room, signaling the start of another day. Still tired, I got up yawning and stretching. I was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. At first, I thought I was still asleep, dreaming. But then I remembered what happened last night and shivered. Had it really happened? Could I have just been hallucinating from sleep deprivation and imagined everything? Or maybe I dreamt everything. Or maybe I'm still dreaming. I pinched myself on the cheek. Hard. Ouch! That's gonna leave a bruise. That proves this is definitely not a dream. While rubbing my stinging cheek, I looked around. Wow, had I just spent the night here in this magnificent castle? If this castle wasn't inhabited my vampires, I would have loved to stay the rest of my life here but unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

My eyes came across a figure by the window. This figure was sitting on one of the cushioned chairs. With his left arm on the hand rest supporting his head, his legs crossed and wearing a white cardigan that beautifully takes the shape of his dynamic figure, he looked just like a god. The light shining through the window onto him just adds to the godly effect. Not to mention his pitch black shaggy hair and his perfect pale white face that wore a smile that can make any heart swoon. Male or female. Then I saw his eyes. No matter how perfect his eyes may be, the red sticks out the most. With red eyes, he seemed more of a devil than a god. Then the devil spoke.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He said, his voice deep and beautiful. "You were…very interesting last night."

My eyes widened. What did I do? He laughed, causing me to blush.

"You seem like you don't know….but you have brought me a lot of trouble." He said grinning as he watched my horrified face, "It was fine when you were dreaming about pizza but then you were dreaming about _raining_ pizza and you were grabbing in your sleep. You grabbed my hair and was about to eat it!"

I couldn't believe it! I knew I do strange stuff when I'm asleep and that I sleep talk but this was the first time I heard that I was eating hair!

"D..did I do any damage???" I asked worried that I might have ruined his perfect hair. To my surprise, all he did was laugh.

"No, no damage done. You're strong…and fierce...but not strong enough to hurt a vampire." He said grinning.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"But that was just one of the things that I had to go through."

My head snapped up. Does that mean I did something worse last night? Horrified but curious, I asked what I did.

"You started dreaming about being a marathon runner and…well, what do you think happened? To run around asleep and not get hurt, it's all because of me." He said as he pointed at himself in a very content way.

I laughed. It's been months since I laughed. The last time being a suitor that was dressed like a clown that embarrassed my dad so bad that he was the laughing stock of the whole town for weeks. It was very refreshing. The more I talk with this vampire, the more the red eyes doesn't bother me and the more I realize vampires are more like humans than I had expected, after all, they were human once.

"I like your smile. You should smile more." said the vampire.

"You've only known me for a day. How would you know I don't smile a lot?" I countered.

"But am I right?" He said, tilting his head so that he was looking at me at an angle.

"…Yeah." I replied.

"Well, you should smile more. You look a hundred times prettier when you smile." He said as he winked at me.

I could feel my body begin to heat up. What was wrong with me? Then it occurred to me that I have yet to know anything about him while he knew so much about me.

"What your name?" I asked since it was the number one answer I had to know right now.

"Felix." He replied, "The _very_ lovable one."

"I'll have to see about that." I giggled and he grinned back.

"What are you guys planning for me?" I asked, suddenly serious. I wanted to know what I was in for.

"Not holding back huh?" he replied, his face serious too, "We don't have anything planned for you. Meaning we won't kill you………though one of us might not think that way but majority rules. You are free to do whatever you want but that doesn't mean we will allow you to leave this castle for we want you to join us, our family and our coven one day."

"You mean you will turn me into a vampire." I said, strangely not scared by that thought.

"Only if you allow it." He assured.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in Chelsea." Felix said at a level I was sure only I could hear.

The door opened and Chelsea appeared. I was surprised he knew who it was but then again, she was the most likely to visit me. I noticed that in her hand, she was holding a plate of food. Seeing this, my stomach growled and I quickly blushed. Chelsea laughed.

"I guess I came at the right time." she smiled, handing me the plate, "I felt that it would be best to eat in your room since you might not feel comfortable in the dining room."

"Well, you felt right." I said, taking the plate from her. My breakfast was scrambled eggs, rye bread, and a very delicious looking salad accompanied by herbal tea. I quickly garbled down the eggs while choking a couple of times, then the rye bread which I savored. I could tell that this was just made. Lastly, I ate the salad. Afraid that I would ruin the prettiness of the salad, I was careful to not poke too hard with my fork. When I was done, I dabbed my mouth with a handkerchief like a princess.

"Thank you for the food Chelsea." I smiled.

"You're welcome." she smiled back, shining her perfect white teeth.

"Is it better than pizza?" I heard Felix try to say without laughing.

"Nothing can compare to pizza! It's my favourite food in the whole world!" I announced.

"Well then, you will be having pizza for supper." Chelsea said as she giggled.

Chelsea retrieved the plate from me and left the room. Just as soon as she left, I heard bickering in the hallway.

"Come on Jane, lets just go see her." said a boy's voice.

"No way! If you want to go Alex, you can go!" shouted, I think, Jane.

"Aro told you to be nice to her. Do you want Aro to lose trust in you?" replied the boy, Alex.

A second later, the door to my bedroom flew open and a petite girl with blond wavy hair that almost reached the floor stomped through, followed by a boy about the same size with short curly brown hair. They both had red eyes. The girl, Jane, turned to Felix and slightly bowed her head. The boy, Alex, did the same. Then they turned to me. Jane turned her head away and her eyes were looking elsewhere and she bowed.

"I'm very sorry for my sister's behavior." said Alex, bowing.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it." I said, bowing back.

"How would you know." Jane whispered. I was sure she wanted me to hear that.

"Jane!" Alex scolded. Bowing his head to me again as a way of saying sorry.

"What?" replied Jane.

"Okay, okay kids, stop bickering." said Felix, standing up.

"We're not kids!" This time, the siblings were in unison.

I giggled. They were such cute kids.

Jane turned to me. "What's so funny?!?"

I stopped laughing and smiled. "You are so cute!"

"Wha..wha..what?!?!!!" Jane spat out as her eyes grew wider.

Felix laughed out loud while Alex stared in disbelief.

"It's true. You are just like the little sister I have always wanted." I said. I was sure now, more than ever, that I was no longer afraid of those red eyes.

"I MAY LOOK YOUNG BUT I'M OLD ENOUGH TO PROBABLY BE YOUR GRANDMA!!" she yelled.

"But you're still cute." I replied, smiling. I couldn't find myself getting angry with her.

"But…but..but…." was all that left her mouth.

"Face it Jane, you've lost this time. She's like no one you've ever met right?" grinned Felix.

She grimaced. "I think her brain has a few screws loose or something."

"Come on sis, you are actually very happy about this aren't you." said Alex to his sister.

Jane was quiet and looked away. I swear if her body was capable of blushing, she would be red right now.

"W... whatever." she finally whispered.

There was a knock on the door. I turned to see who it was but the vampires didn't move.

By the doorway, there was a Greek god with, of course, red eyes. He was just as tall as Felix with short light blond hair that parts on the left.

"Hey Demetri." waved Felix.

This Demetri looked at me and bowed.

"His majesty Aro requests your presence." He said with a very soft and gentle tone.

I wasn't able to think for a minute until I realized Felix had his hand out to me and I realized that I was still in bed. Blushing, I took his hand and stood up. I was still wearing the cloths I had on yesterday but I didn't care. It's not like I had to dress up or that I had anything better to wear.

"I'm ready." I said. Making sure I really was ready. Which I was not.

Jane was first to leave the room, followed by Alex and Demetri. Felix and I followed, closing the doors behind us. I was sure I was not ready to meet the boss himself. I was terrified of him yesterday. Even though I'm appearing to be fine around these vampires, I'm afraid that I will break down again in front of Aro. It's too scary to imagine.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and laughed at least once. At either the humor or the stupid attempt at humor. Since school's over and I'm not doing ANYTHING this summer (I'm sooo sad D: ), you can expect the next chapters faster. Please review! That green button is growing larger, and larger, and larger until it's so large that you have no choice but to click on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAHOOO!!!!! 2 consecutive days of updates! This chapter is the longest of them yet with 3604 words! ^^ I love the second part of this chapter. Hopefully you would too. Just a note, you may or may not have noticed the difference in appearances for the characters that appeared last chapter because that's the way they appeared to me and I didn't do any research on them. So yeah, hope you won't mind. Enjoy this chapter and I promise the next chapter will come out FAST (maybe or maybe not as fast as this one).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter since it's only been a day but hopefully I would get some soon. XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, the disclaimer part would be the part that I have the most fun in. No Joke.  
**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_I'm ready." I said. Making sure I really was ready. Which I was not._

_Jane was first to leave the room, followed by Alex and Demetri. Felix and I followed, closing the doors behind us. I was sure I was not ready to meet the boss himself. I was terrified of him yesterday. Even though I'm appearing to be fine around these vampires, I'm afraid that I will break down again in front of Aro. It's too scary to imagine._

**Livia's POV**

As we walked, I saw that we were going in a different direction from the dinning room. Maybe Aro also thought that I would be uncomfortable there as well. Nevertheless, I was nervous. And when I'm nervous, I start twitching. My left eye must look awkward.

"What happened to your eye?" said Felix leaning down so that his face was right beside mine.

"I'm nervous okay?" I snapped back.

"Hummm…is that also why your fingers are twitching?" He said as he raised his arm which was still being held by my hand.

I blushed and quickly took my hand away. He laughed, as always. Smiling, I thought to myself how easily Felix makes me feel better. How he can make me smile when I'm this nervous. And how he can always make me blush.

"We're here." said Demetri, cutting off my train of thought.

We arrived at a gigantic metal door. The frame was black while the rest was a deep red. Some strange writing was carved into it that I do not understand. Demetri pushed open the door. Holy cow, that door was made of metal! Are all vampires that strong?

"Come in!" Aro's voice echoed off the walls and brought me out of my daze.

We walked in. My twitching becoming worse and I was starting to sweat now. This was bad. However, what I saw temporarily eased my nervousness. I had just walked into a vast room. A huge chandelier hung at the center of the ceiling. The walls were painted beige and the floor was covered with honey beige marble that shined in the light. On the floor laid a red carpet that was approximately 2 meters wide and stretched from the door to the very back of the room where 3 thrones stood tall. These thrones reach the ceiling and were covered in gold, sparkling in the light. Sitting on the thrones were Aro and Caius, accompanied by 2 beautiful woman, and Marcus. On both sides of the carpet stood dozens of red-eyed vampires. I noticed that Chelsea was one of those vampires. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled, easing my nervousness a little more. However, when I looked at the other vampires that were also staring at me, my nervousness returned.

"You will be fine. Don't worry. There are some of us that will help you when you need it. Me included." whispered Felix in my ear before following the others to join the other vampires in the line.

"Livia! Welcome, welcome to the Throne Room." boomed Aro's voice, smiling from ear to ear, "Please do come closer."

With my hands balled up into fists to try to stop the twitching, I walked stiffly towards the thrones. I must looked like a robot because my left arm moved with my left leg and my right arm moved with my right leg. Felix's laugh further confirmed this, followed by more than one other vampire's giggles. It seemed like a century before I reached the thrones with my head down, staring at the patterns in the red carpet.

"You have a…very interesting walk there." smiled Marcus. The voice made me feel relaxed so I dared a look up and saw his smile. The smile greatly resembled the smile Chelsea has, a very warm smile.

All I could do was stiffly nod and twitch before hanging my head down again.

"I hope you had a very goodnight's sleep." said Aro.

Hearing his voice made me freeze. His voice wasn't icy and cold but it was rather warm and caring however that did not make me get over the trauma from yesterday.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened yesterday. If I had known you were one of those people, I would not have had you witness such things." Aro said, having a tint of remorse in his words.

Even though it was suppose to be an apology, it just made me angry. I forgot my nervousness, and the trauma, and focus only on the words Aro has just said.

"You mean that you don't feel anything to what you had done?!? If it was some other human, one that does not have powers, one that does not benefit you, you wouldn't care less about their feelings?!!! You appear to be nice but deep down, you are nothing but a creepy bastard!!!" I swore, and the entire room fell into an eerie silence. It felt good that I got it off my chest but immediately after, I was scared. I had offended him for sure. What if he's so angry that he doesn't care about my powers (whatever they may be) and kills me? The blood drained from my face and I could feel my legs begin to buckle. I didn't expect however, that he would start laughing. I looked at him as if he was crazy, feeling my energy replenishing after that confrontation.

"Y…you…have a…very…s…straight forward…personality." said Aro between laughs. Then he saw my expression and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

This time, I had to hold in a giggle. Even though he was already a grown man, just now he seemed like a child that was just caught doing something wrong.

"You have a very kind personality that is not afraid to stand up to what you believe in." he began, "That is what we are seeking in a person to join the Volturi."

"But you have barely known me for a day." I said.

"That is true, my child. But I have a special ability, a power that allows me to know everything a person has ever thought by just one touch." said Aro in an otherworldly tone.

I was surprised about this but not as surprised as I thought I would be. Maybe it's because I've had enough surprises for a lifetime. Finding out about the existence of vampires and that I may have a power that the vampires want so much that I might be turned into one of them was sure to drive a person insane. But it was a bit disturbing knowing that Aro knew everything about me even though I don't have many secrets.

"Then you must know why I left home. I am not as kind as you think I am"

"Why, there was a perfectly good explanation for why you did what you did. Anyone could understand why you did such a thing." said Aro.

"I want to leave this place." I lied. I wanted to stay. I found myself liking a few of the vampires that inhabit this castle. Felix who always makes me laugh, Chelsea who is as warm as a mother would be, Jane and Alex who are so adorable that I can't bare to leave them.

Aro's face wore a sad expression. "I'm afraid you can not do that my dear, for we need you."

"What's in it for me?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my head.

"You get to stay in this castle for free, get whatever you want in exchange for never leaving this castle without a proper permission from us." replied Aro.

"I feel like a little kid again." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well then, its set!" announced Aro happily "Let me introduce you to the Volturi guards that will be protecting you. I'm sure you have met Caius, Marcus, Eleazar, Chelsea, Felix, Jane, Alex, and Demetri." He said while pointing to them. I noticed that Heidi was not in the room meaning she was out gathering their "food". I shuddered at the thought.

"These are Afton, Corin, and Santiago." said Aro, pointing to them.

Afton had brown shoulder length hair and a medium build. Corin had messy dirty blond hair and red eyes that reflect loneliness. They both give me the impression that they can not do any damage but Santiago was another story. He had short reddish hair and a dynamic build close to or more so than Felix's. He was at least 2 meters tall, standing out the most. And of course, they all had pale white skin and red eyes, though some were more black than red.

"This is my beautiful wife Sulpicia." Aro smiled and motioned to the lady standing beside him.

"And this is her cousin as well as my wife, Athenodora." Caius spoke, for the first time. Gesturing to the woman standing beside him.

They were both beautiful with powdery skin, misty red eyes, and fair-haired. I wondered to myself if Marcus had a wife and what she looks like.

"They are….very beautiful." was all I could force out of my mouth.

"Thank you very much." smiled Sulpicia. She gave me a mysterious and delicate feeling, much like a flower.

There was excited chattering in the hallway and I immediately knew what was happening. Heidi was back. And she was not alone. It was a replay of last night except I was on the other side. I started to feel nauseous and felt like barfing.

The metal gates opened and the chattering became more distinct.

"Wow! Daddy look at that pretty thing hanging from the ceiling!" shouted a little boy.

"I can't believe we got so lucky as to tour the Volturi castle!" exclaimed a woman to her husband.

"How I wish I could have brought my daughter along." said an elderly woman.

They clearly had no idea what they were in for. I felt myself having trouble breathing. I wanted to warn them but remembering what happened to me yesterday made me not able to. I knew what was happening but was still moving against my will. By trying to help them, I won't get anything in return. Not being able to save a life, and maybe losing mine.

I could only run. I bowed once towards Aro, Marcus and Caius to excuse myself. I had a hand over my mouth to make sure I wouldn't vomit all over the carpet when it happened. I quickly darted past the crowd of people, not daring to look at them in the face. I bumped into many of them but they seemed to not notice. I reached Heidi at the very back of the crowd. She was smiling.

The doors closed behind me as I made my way out of the Throne Room. Then the screeching and screaming began. My mind was full of images that I could not see. Images that was too horrifying to describe. My legs gave up on me and I fell to the cold marble floor. Leaning against the wall, balled up, I began to cry. I couldn't do anything for them. For myself. I couldn't protect anyone. Not when my mother died and not now. I cried hopelessly as I listened to the screaming, begging for it to end quickly. Then suddenly, I felt……happy. My tears stopped and the nausea disappeared.

I looked up to find myself staring into the face of a goddess. She had long brownish blond wavy hair, pale marble-like skin, high cheek bones and golden eyes that seem to sparkle by itself. She wore a long white dress that fell on her perfect figure like it was made for it. She was clearly a vampire but the golden eyes argued against it. And then, she smiled like the sun.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Livia Camilla." she said, "I heard a lot about you but have not had the chance to meet you."

"Who are you?" I said, curious as to whom this goddess might be.

Smiling, she said "My name is Didyme. I am the wife of Marcus and sister of Aro."

I stared at her in disbelief. I could imagine her to be Marcus' wife but not so much Aro's sister.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"But the golden eyes. I thought all vampires have red eyes."

"Newborn vampires and vampires that feed of human blood have red eyes. Newborns' eyes are a light red and as they age, their eyes become a deeper red. I have golden eyes because I feed on animal blood instead of human blood. There are only a few that follow this because human blood gives them more energy and it tastes better than animal blood to them." she explained.

This was the first time I had heard of vampires that drink animal blood. It made me feel a little bit better because that means there are vampires out there that still have a human conscience.

Suddenly, I heard a high pitch scream close to the door that made me tense up but it was quickly replaced by happiness.

"How?" I wondered out loud.

"It's my power." Didyme said. "I have an ability to make the people around me extremely happy. I had used my power on you twice to make you feel better and more at ease."

"Thank you." I said and it was true. If she had not helped me, I would be hyperventilating by now. The water in my body might probably have all poured out and I probably would have lost my breakfast.

"Come on, lets get you to your room." she said, offering me her hand which I thankfully took.

The walk to my room was silent which I liked. When we reached my bedroom, she placed me on my bed where I quickly curled up.

"I'll go make you something to eat." she said as she turned.

"Don't go!" I exclaimed. I was too afraid to stay by myself.

She turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" she asked.

"Gladly." I replied.

She began, "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Aro who had a sister several years younger than him. Her name was Didyme. They lived happily in a small hut by the edge of a small village with their mother and father. Their mother was terribly ill and their father worked day and night to support them. Every morning, their father would grab his bow and arrows, kiss his children goodbye and leave the village to go hunting in the wilderness. And every night, he would return with a small bagful of money and meat to eat for the day. They were very happy together. Until one day, the father didn't come back. The children waited and waited. Days past and they had not eaten a morsel. Their mother became more and more sick. The children begged for their dad to come home. The brother, who was older and the healthiest, left the hut to go into the village to ask for help. However, no one would take notice of this boy. He pleaded and pleaded to anyone that passed by for help but all he got was disgusted stares and a dead diseased rat.

Days turned into weeks when finally, their mother couldn't hold on any longer and died. Leaving her children to fend for themselves. They sold the hut and what little was in it for money which they used to buy food that lasted only for a month. They had nowhere to go, no one from the village wanted to take care of 2 orphaned children. Left with only each other, they were forced to grow faster mentally. The brother practiced with bows and arrows, spears, and swords that he had stolen each day. The sister learned how to sew and cook by spying on the village wives. And soon, like their parents, the brother left each day at the break of dawn to go hunting and the sister would stay at home, hoping for the brother's safety. Years past and the siblings were used to their new life. One day, the sister received an invitation to the village's ball party where only the wealthiest and prettiest ladies in the village were allowed to go. The sister was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell the brother. But little did she know that at that very moment, her brother was being attacked and heavily injured by a bear he was creeping up on. The next day, news spread of the attack and the sister fell into a coma from the shock. Everyone thought that he was dead. A decade and a half past with the sister grieving her brother's death. Everyday, she would stay inside the small house the siblings had made from scratch together. Everyday, she would clean the weapons her brother practiced with everyday, hoping her brother would come home again and use them.

Her wish came true. In that year, on the month that always rains, her brother came home. He was different however, with red eyes and have had become more beautiful, but the sister didn't mind. Her brother was back. That was all she cared about. She asked while crying where he had been. He answered by biting her neck. Days past for the sister, yelling and screaming from the agony, while the brother assured her she will be alright. When the pain disappeared, the sister felt new and different as well. She has become beautiful and had red eyes just like her brother. Her brother then explained what had happened to him. While hunting, he overcame a huge bear and thought about the money he could have made with the bear's fur and the amount of food he would get from the bear's meat. Overcome by his greed and not looking at the size of his prey, he attacked but he was the one to fall. When he thought his life was coming to an end, a sharp pain came from his neck and days later, he found himself alive and stronger. The one that had saved him was a vampire. The vampire told him that he saved him because he admired the brother and that he was a vampire now to. The brother soon discovered the power he has, the power to see into the minds of others. His mind became clouded with having power, of being the strongest in the world. He decided to make a coven of the mightiest vampires with him at the center that will rule over the entire race. He had already recruited a merciless assassin and a vampire with the ability to see relationships when he finally thought of his sister after 15 years. He wondered what amazing powers she would have since they shared the same blood and his powers were the strongest and most amazing he has seen.

He came back to the village that he never wanted to set foot in ever again. He found his sister at the same house they build decades ago. When she saw him, she suddenly burst into tears and kept saying she knew, she knew. Immediately, he progressed into changing her. Days past as he watched his sister suffer in agony. However, when she finally awoken, her powers appeared to not reach her brother's expectation for she had the power to make others happy. Nevertheless, the brother kept her by his side. More and more vampires joined the coven. And the sister found herself falling more and more in love with the quiet Marcus. When she found out her feelings were mutual, she felt the happiest she had ever felt. They were married and lived happily every after. At least, for now."

"That was beautiful." I said when she finished. I had cried a couple of times in the story. When their parents died and when she found out her brother died. "Was that really a true story?"

"Yes. That was the story of me and my brother. As well as a story of Marcus." she said, smiling.

"It was beautiful. But do you not mind that your brother was just using you?" I asked, hoping that I was not out of line.

"No. I love my brother. No matter what he has done, I love him. And it was thanks to him that I met Marcus." she said while emitting the happiest aura I felt anyone emit.

I smiled. I really like her. No wonder Marcus fell in love with her. Getting to know her also says a lot about Marcus. They just added one more reason why I would stay in this castle. Warmth I hadn't felt in so long.

I felt dizzy and tired so I excused myself for a little nap.

"I will get you something to eat. I'm sure you will be hungry when you get up." smiled Didyme, "Sleep well Livia."

As she left, closing the door behind her, I felt my headache getting worse. What was happening to me? I was currently suffering through the worst headache of the century. No joke. Fortunately, after some time, I finally found sleep.

**How'd you like the little bit of history? I think all Stephanie Meyer said about Didyme was that she was changed by her brother and I felt that that was too boring so I added a story behind it. I wonder why Livia suddenly had a headache when Didyme was around........hum........ I wonder.............could it be.................. YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! Oh yeah, and the little green button down there is crying from the story so would you be so kind as to comfort it by clicking on it? LOL Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay it's up! This chapter is Felix's POV of what happened last chapter plus something else. *wink* *wink* Read to find out!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! You know who you are! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would put up Korean music on the website for the music I listen to when writing. XP  
**

Chapter 6

_Previously_

"_I'm ready." I said. Making sure I really was ready. Which I was not._

_Jane was first to leave the room, followed by Alex and Demetri. Felix and I followed, closing the doors behind us. I was sure I was not ready to meet the boss himself. I was terrified of him yesterday. Even though I'm appearing to be fine around these vampires, I'm afraid that I will break down again in front of Aro. It's too scary to imagine._

**Felix's POV**

This human girl walking beside me is quiet humorous but of course not as humorous as me. I couldn't believe someone would say that Jane looked cute! I admit, I'm starting to idolize this girl now. I was worried though, she was going to meet Aro soon and by what I had seen so far, she's afraid of him. As I watched her stare at the floor, I noticed that something was wrong with her left eye.

Worried and curious, I asked, "What happened to your eye?"

Apparently, I had offended her as she snapped back, "I'm nervous okay?"

I decided to lighten up the atmosphere and decided that letting her know she was still clinging to my hand was the best way to go.

"Hummmm…is that also why your fingers are twitching?" I said lifting my arm for her to see.

She quickly blushed and retrieved her hand. I laughed. Something odd occurred to me. I actually liked her holding my hand. And I liked her blushing whenever she saw me. I smiled to myself as I thought how absurd this all was.

"We're here." said Demetri, cutting off my train of thought. Then he proceeded to opening the metal door with both his hands. I snorted to myself. I could open it with just a finger.

"Come in!" echoed Aro's voice. He made his voice loud especially for Livia to hear. He could have whispered and the vampires present would know what he said clearly.

As we walked in, I saw that Livia's twitching became worse. I was beginning to feel worried for the girl however, when she saw the room, her whole face lit up. I was so typical for humans to admire beauty. Although it didn't last long. When she saw the vampires lined up staring at her, she was nervous again.

"You will be fine. Don't worry. There are some of us that will help you when you need it. Me included." I whispered in her ear before going of to stand beside Corin, who's eyes feel like he's watching something far away, which he probably is.

"Livia! Welcome, welcome to the Throne Room." boomed Aro's voice, smiling ear to ear, "Please do come closer."

I watched as she hung her head down and was twitching furiously. She balled her hands up in an attempt to stop twitching though it didn't help much. When she began walking, I burst into laughter and I wasn't the only one. Jane and Afton laughed as well. She was just hilarious, walking like a robot with her left leg moving with her left arm and her right leg moving with her right arm.

"You have a…very interesting walk there." smiled Marcus. I could tell he was holding back a laugh too.

"I hope you have a very good night's sleep." said Aro. Hearing his voice, she quickly froze up. I wanted so badly to run over and comfort her but I couldn't.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened yesterday. If I had known you were one of those people, I would not have had you witness such things." Aro said, having a tint of remorse in his words.

Even though it was suppose to be an apology, Livia, being as unpredictable as she is, burst into anger.

"You mean that you don't feel anything to what you had done?!? If it was some other human, one that does not have powers, one that does not benefit you, you wouldn't care less about their feelings?!!! You appear to be nice but deep down, you are nothing but a creepy bastard!!!"

The whole room fell silent. I watched as Livia's face started to look worse than before.

"She's just asking for death!" Jane whispered too low for humans to hear but loud enough for vampires to hear.

Chelsea's face wore a worried expression and I was sure mine did too.

"Such insolence!" snapped Caius, moving his lips to fast for humans to see and words too quiet for humans to hear.

To everyone's surprise, Aro just laughed and Marcus just smiled, receiving strange looks from the human girl and a few of the vampires.

"Y…you…have a…very…s…straight forward…personality." said Aro between laughs. Then he saw her expression and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

This is the first time I have seen Aro act so normal. I was respecting the human girl more and more.

"You have a very kind personality that is not afraid to stand up to what you believe in." he began, "That is what we are seeking in a person to join the Volturi."

"But you have barely known me for a day." Livia quickly interjected.

"That is true, my child. But I have a special ability, a power that allows me to know everything a person has ever thought by just one touch." said Aro in an otherworldly tone.

"Then you must know why I left home. I am not as kind as you think I am"

"Why, there was a perfectly good explanation for why you did what you did. Anyone could understand why you did such a thing." said Aro.

"I want to leave this place." she said and I immediately felt pain. She couldn't leave, not when I find myself liking her more and more! Aro felt the same.

"I'm afraid you can not do that my dear, for we need you." Aro said in a sad expression.

"What's in it for me?" I heard her say, watching her cross her arms and tinting her head, all nervousness gone.

"You get to stay in this castle for free, get whatever you want in exchange for never leaving this castle without a proper permission from us." replied Aro.

"I feel like a kid again." I heard her mumbled under her breath.

"Well then, it's set!" announced Aro happily. Then he proceeded into introducing the vampires present.

When I knew that she will be staying, I felt happy and glad. I will have more time to be with her! I almost started jumping but restrained myself because a vampire jumping like a child was sure to raise attention.

I heard Heidi and about 20 humans in the hallway and knew immediately what was going to happen. I wanted to take Livia and leave quickly before she registered it herself but I was too late. Her face grew white, almost as white as a vampire's. I heard her breathing become irregular. I knew she wasn't feeling well and she knew too. After bowing to Aro, she dashed towards the door, bumping into the humans that had entered in the process. I started after her but an arm held me back. I turned to see Corin staring at me.

"Don't." he said. And I knew what he meant. If I approached her now, she would just be scared, scared of these red eyes.

I heard her soft sobbing outside the door while every vampire except Chelsea and I, who were standing still staring at the door, started their feast. With every scream, I heard Livia's sobbing becoming worse. I decided the best way was for this to quickly end and I pounced at the nearest human. When it was finally over, Livia was no longer by the door. I heard her heart beating steadily and Didyme's soft singsong like voice telling a story I heard many times. I was thankful for her power and was finally able to sigh a sigh of relief.

"What? How?!"

I looked up to find Eleazar staring wide eyed at the direction where Livia is. He took off, running at inhuman speed. Wondering what had happened, I followed. We passed by Didyme who stared at us with a worried and questioning expression in the hallway and I gave her a shrug, not knowing the answers. When we reached her room, Eleazar flung open her door as I watched wide eyed as I saw her clutching her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying of sadness but rather, she was crying from pain. I watched hopelessly as she turned side to side, shouting noiseless screams.

"Her power, it's……changing." Eleazar muttered.

I turned to see him the most surprised I have ever seen someone be.

"What?"

"Her power, it's changing! Her aura, is changing." He said, leaving me more confused than ever.

"What aura?" I demanded to know.

"I can tell what power people have by their aura. Just before, her aura was different, one which I have never encountered but now, her aura is turning, morphing, into something else. Her aura was a clear white but now it's turning into a bright yellow, just like what Didyme's aura is like." He said, "I need to report this to Aro."

With that, he turned and left.

This power stuff is confusing, it's much better not having one like myself and Santiago. I watched as Livia suffered through the pain, hoping it would end soon. After many hours, when the sun was directly above the castle, did she finally calm down and fall asleep. I whipped away the remaining tear drops that still lingered on her face and took my seat at the same cushioned seat and stared at her sleeping face. I didn't notice any changes but Eleazar was always right. What was that about anyways? Just what is her power?

**Yay! Finally some progress with her powers. I gave a little hint, wonder if anyone could get it. I probably would get the next chapter done today but I make no promises. Please review! The green button is lonely and wants a friend. Click to be it's friend. BTW, is it a he or a she???? O__________O LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, I'm such a lazy bum. I said I was gonna update but procrastination took over. N E ways, thank you to all those people that bared my laziness. I luv you!!! XD BTW, I'm in highschool now so thinks will start to get busy for me but if things are good, I might be able to get a chapter in a week. Sometimes, when I'm in a roll, there might be more than one chapter a day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, my name would be Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

_Previously_

_This power stuff is confusing, it's much better not having one like myself and Santiago. I watched as Livia suffered through the pain, hoping it would end soon. After many hours, when the sun was directly above the castle, did she finally calm down and fall asleep. I whipped away the remaining tear drops that still lingered on her face and took my seat at the same cushioned seat and stared at her sleeping face. I didn't notice any changes but Eleazar was always right. What was that about anyways? Just what is her power?_

**Livia's POV**

When I finally awoke, I was greeted immediately by hunger. How long have I been asleep?

"How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hungry." I replied, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough that the sun's almost setting." The voice replied.

I groaned and then my stomach growled, earning me a soft chuckle.

"And long enough for you to be eating your favourite food in the world soon."

Hearing this, I automatically, and literally, jumped off the bed. Thankfully Felix was there to save me from getting a concussion.

"Thanks." I said as I stabled myself. I looked up to see Felix's face, expecting a grin but got a frown instead.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I'm sorry." He replied, not looking me in the eye.

It was my turn to frown now, "For what?"

"For letting you go through that! For not having realized sooner and taken you out of that place." he said, his eyes full of regret.

I realized he was talking about _that_ incident. "Really, it's nothing." I said, hoping that it made him feel better but seeing his eyes unfocused told me he wasn't. I continued. "It's not your fault and I don't blame you. I have to get used to it that's all. It's actually thanks to that that I learned more about you guys."

"There's plenty of time for you to get used to it, it doesn't have to be this fast. And you could learn all you what, about anything, if you asked." He countered, still not looking me in the eye.

I didn't know how to react. I wanted the Felix that always teased me, the Felix that always smiled and laughed whenever I made a fool of myself. I liked the Felix that was happy, not sad. I wished that he would suddenly laugh it off and become his old self again.

To my surprise, Felix's eyes grew wide and he stared at me in disbelief.

"What? How?"

I tilted my head, "What's the matter?"

"Just now, that wave of …happiness, did you just do that?"

"What? What wave of happiness? What are you talking about?"

"I was overwhelmed with grief for……well…you know, and then suddenly the grief suddenly disappeared." He said, staring into my eyes as if searching for an answer.

Then I remembered what Didyme did to me, "Maybe it was Didyme, she helped me before too."

"No, it couldn't be her. She would rather have this sorted out myself than help me and plus, she's too far away." Then Felix's face lit up, "So this is what Eleazar meant."

"What? Could you, maybe, explain to me what you're talking about?"

"Do you feel anything different?" He said, suddenly grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to sit down on the bed.

"I don't think so……"

"Try to make me happy."

"What? Why? How?" I asked, starting to lose my patience.

"I don't know, just try." He replied.

"Not helping here." I said, a bit ticked off.

He sighed and released his grip on me. "Okay. Let me explain this from the start."

"Thank you!" I said, exaggerating it a little bit.

And then he told me. From the beginning to the end, from when Eleazar was acting strange to when he burst into my room to seeing me suffering from the headache to hearing what Eleazar said about my power changing.

"So I think you have the ability to copy other people's abilities."

I stared at him wide-eyed. I couldn't believe it. I have a power!!!!! An actual power! I'm not like my old self any more, I'm stronger and can fight for myself and I have a power!!!!! I always wanted to be special. My mother often told me how special I was and I would never believed her but now, I'm certain and glad that I was special, different. Grinning for ear to ear, I hadn't realized that Chelsea had came into my room until the smell of pizza hit my nose.

"PIZZA!!!!!" I jumped.

I noticed the Felix was grinning as well. His eyes sparkling like a little kid with a new toy. I couldn't help but mirror his expression. The normal Felix was back.

I followed the scent of the pizza to the living room and found Chelsea setting the table with my favourite food in the world.

"Hey Chelsea!" I yelled as I gave her a surprise hug. I was in a very hyper mood.

She giggled, "Hello Livia."

I released her and sat on the leather sofa. Felix came and joined me, sitting so close on my left that I could smell the sweet fragrance he gives off and I have a feeling I'm going to get addicted to it.

"Today's dinner is pepperoni pizza with ginger ale." Chelsea said as she began slicing the pizza into eighths.

"Something smells nice."

I looked up in time to see Afton place a hand on Chelsea's waist who immediately removed it. I giggled. It seems that Afton likes Chelsea.

Felix tilted his head and whispered into my ear, "As you can see, Afton has a thing for Chelsea but Chelsea just finds him annoying, not that she would say it to his face."

I remembered Afton from the meeting. He was, after all the only one, besides Felix, who was grinning and waving at me when he was introduced.

"Hey Livvy!" he said as he reached past Felix to ruffle my hair. I laughed, not the least bit annoyed of him at all.

"Livvy?"

"Yeah that's your new nickname. It's way easier to say than Livia." grinned Afton.

"Livvy huh? Yeah, that name will stick." said Felix as he put his arm on my right shoulder and of course, I blushed and I began to twitch. Felix, being observant of whatever I do, laughed.

"Great." I said sheepishly.

"Just to let you know, Afton's nickname is Smiley because no one has seem him not smiling."

"What can I do if I'm just such a nice and happy guy?" bragged Afton.

"Hey Smiley!" I laughed. It was so easy being myself around them.

"It's great that you're having fun but Livvy's got to eat." said Chelsea as she handed me a piece of pizza on a plate.

Afton gasped, "You just said Livvy!"

Chelsea stared at him, "What? Am I not allowed to?"

Without saying anything, Afton caught Chelsea into a gigantic bear hug. "I love you, I love you. Please marry me!"

I was speechless. This was the first time I heard a confession and proposal at once. My jaws dropped when Chelsea just casually escaped from his hug and said no.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked Felix, taking a bit of my pizza.

"Everyday." said Felix, rolling his eyes, "But you get used to it."

I didn't have time anymore to talk because the pizza was absolutely delicious. I devoured the first piece in less than 30 seconds while Afton continuously tries to catch Chelsea in a hug. The thing I was most aware of however, more aware of than Chelsea and Afton running around in circles in the room like kids playing tag, was Felix staring at me. He was in the same posture at when I first saw him and he was absolutely gorgeous. I tried to distract myself by savoring the pizza but that didn't help much. I tried turning away from him but that just made it worse, knowing and feeling he was still staring at me. What was so great about my face anyways? I peaked past my shoulders and suddenly, I felt myself melting. He was, of course, staring at me and smiling and simply…dazzling. How can he be getting more gorgeous every time I see him?

To my horror, I had absentmindedly devoured the whole pizza and now had absolutely zero possible distractions (if you didn't count watching fire flicker in the fireplace a distraction) since Chelsea and Afton seemed to have disappeared. We just sat there, soundless, as seconds turned into minutes. I was starting to feel uneasy. Not because of the silence but because he was staring at me, making me blush tomato red and because all my blood is rushing to my head. I didn't dare look at him for fear that I might faint.

"I'll be the p- I'll take the plates back."

Suddenly, the plate that was in my hand disappeared, so did the little bits of crumbs and the pizza tray and so did he. Immediately after realizing he had left, I dashed for my bedroom and locked it. Jumped on the bed and curled up in a ball, pulling the blanket over my face. I had just made a life changing discovery. I had fallen in love with Felix, a vampire.

**Felix's POV**

I couldn't believe it. What happened to me to make me not able to take my eyes off her? One minute, I was thinking how cute she was when she gobbled down the pizza and the next, it felt like we were the only people in the universe. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. When I registered it, my mouth ran off before my mind did. I took away the plate in her hand, careful not to touch her, and cleaned up at a vampire's speed. I had just left her room when I couldn't support my weight (which is the first time it's happened since I became a vampire) and had to rely on the door for support. It couldn't happen right? After all, a vampire's heart have stopped beating, there's no way it could happen. I couldn't put up a strong enough argument. I had sworn I wouldn't fall in love anymore and yet, I'm in love with Livia.

**So...... how was it?????? They finally realized they love each other. I know it seems kinda rushed but I hate it when it's soooo possible and likely that 2 people will like each other but takes so long to realize it. Anyone with me? Anyone? LOL I'm sick with the sniffles so wish me a get well soon or get back to work or stop procrastinating message by clicking that green button.**


End file.
